Field
The present disclosure is directed to a remote monitoring system for monitoring medical devices in communication with a wireless communication network, and more particularly, to a remote monitoring system having a plurality of monitoring devices for monitoring medical devices that communicate with the wireless communication network via one or more wireless relay modules and a wireless relay network.
Related Art
In critical care and home care health service centers, including hospitals, clinics, assisted living centers and the like, care giver-patient interaction time is at a premium. Moreover, response times by care givers to significant health conditions and events can be critical. Systems of centralized monitoring have been developed to better manage care giver time and patient interaction. In such systems, physiological data from each patient is transmitted to a centralized location. At this centralized location, a single or small number of technicians monitor all of this patient information to determine patient status. Information indicating a patient alarm condition will cause the technicians and/or system to communicate with local care givers to provide immediate patient attention, for example via wireless pagers and/or cell phones, and/or by making a facility-wide audio page.
Implementing such centralized monitoring systems using wireless networks may present a number of difficulties. In order to effectively monitor patient status using information provided by a variety of medical devices that may be dynamically assigned to patients in a variety of rooms and on a variety of floors in a facility, it would be desirable to establish communications between the medical devices and the centralized location by means of a local area network such as, for example, a “WiFi” network based on IEEE 802.11 standards. However, as such networks are typically already in place in facilities to support a variety of other functions (for example, physician access to electronic medical records (EMRs), facility administrative systems and other functions), it is often undesirable to secure sufficient local area network access for the purpose of providing centralized monitoring. Moreover, when a patient is located remotely from a critical care health service center (for example, at home), access to traditional local area network facilities such as a WiFi network may be unavailable or not sufficiently reliable to support critical care monitoring applications.
For improved efficiencies in centralized monitoring of critical care and home care health service centers, it may be desirable to provide a single “off-site” centralized monitoring location for monitoring several geographically-dispersed critical care health service centers.
As an alternative to conventional WiFi or IEEE 801.11-based local area networks, ZIGBEE networks based on the IEEE 802.15.4 standard for wireless personal area networks have been used for collecting information from a variety of medical devices in accordance with IEEE 11073 Device Specializations for point-of-care medical device communication, including for example pulse oximeters, blood pressure monitors, pulse monitors, weight scales and glucose meters. See, e.g., ZIGBEE Wireless Sensor Applications for Health, Wellness and Fitness, the ZIGBEE Alliance, March 2009, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. As compared to present IEEE 802.15.1 Bluetooth wireless personal area networks, for example, ZIGBEE networks provide the advantage of being dynamically configurable, for example, in “self-healing” mesh configurations, and operating with low power requirements (enabling, for example, ZIGBEE transceivers to be integrally coupled to the medical devices under battery power). However, transmission ranges between individual ZIGBEE transceivers are generally limited to no more than several hundred feet. As a consequence, such networks are suitable for on-site communications with medical devices, but unusable for centralized monitoring locations located off-site.
Therefore, a hybrid system may be employed in which one or more wireless personal area networks are configured to facilitate on-site communications between medical devices and one or more wireless relay modules which are further configured to communicate with off-site centralized monitoring systems (for example, via a wireless wide-area network (WWAN) such as a mobile telephone data network, for example, based on a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) cellular network or associated wireless data channels). Such a relay module and system are respectively described in the related patent applications entitled “Wireless Relay Module for Remote Monitoring Systems,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/006,769, filed Jan. 14, 2011 and “Medical Device Wireless Network Architectures,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/006,784, filed Jan. 14, 2011, each of which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
In accordance with applicable patient data privacy provisions of the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act of 1996 (HIPAA), communication of information between the monitored medical devices and the central monitoring location must be done securely, and medical device and associated patient information must be made available only to personnel accessing the centralized monitoring systems who are in possession of the appropriate access credentials. In order to be viable, the centralized monitoring system must also be capable of recognizing medical device information indicating an alert condition requiring response by on-site or other specialized personnel and reaching those on-site or specialized personnel to report the alert condition in a timely fashion.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a remote, centralized medical information monitoring system that communicates over a wireless network of wide reach (for example, a wireless wide area network) with one or more critical care and/or home care health service centers via one or more wireless relay modules at each site, where the wireless relay modules relay communications provided by on-site medical devices over a wireless local area network or wireless personal area network. It would further be desirable for the centralized medical information monitoring system to be capable of also configuring medical devices according to associations with individual sites and patients, of logging communications from medical devices, of displaying medical device data to users of the centralized medical information monitoring system who are able to provide sufficient credentials, and of recognizing medical device alert conditions and reporting these conditions to responsible personnel in a timely fashion.